wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Dieu très ancien
Les Dieux très anciens, aussi abrégés sous les initiales DTA, sont des divinités maléfiques et énigmatiques très influentes en Azeroth. Ils sont souvent l’éminence grise derrière les grands chamboulements et les catastrophes qui touchent Azeroth. Avec la Légion ardente, ils sont l'une des menaces les plus dangereuses connue à ce jour. Il existe d'autres Dieux très anciens en dehors de ceux qui sont piégés en Azeroth. Néanmoins, il est très difficile pour eux de se manifester sur le plan physiqueQuestions aux CDev 1 - Réponses (en). En Outreterre par exemple, les Arrakoas du Sombre Conclave ont tenté d'en invoquer un qu'ils servent dans la Vallée d'Ombrelune. Personnalité et caractère Le chaos comme règle Les Dieux très anciens sont des entités chaotiques dont les objectifs sont difficilement identifiables pour des mortels. Les Titans eux-mêmes échouèrent à comprendre les buts recherchés par les Dieux très anciens.Texte : Les Dieux très Anciens et l'ordonnancement d'Azeroth Cependant, frappés par le chaos et la destruction qu’ils semaient autour d’eux, et dont ils semblaient se satisfaire, les Titans, représentant de l’ordre, s’opposèrent aux Dieux très anciens. Le Panthéon titanesque dut s'unir mais peina tout de même à triompher des Dieux très anciens, malgré les divisions de ces derniers. Après leur défaite puis leur emprisonnement par les Titans, l’objectif immédiat des Dieux très anciens est évident, ils cherchent à se libérer de leurs prisons pour reprendre leur liberté sur Azeroth. L’art de la manipulation La manipulation des Dieux très anciens sur d'autres créatures est certaine. La pratique des murmures et des chuchotements directement adressés aux esprits de leurs victimes est ce qui est le plus notable. Ceux-ci instillent diverses émotions allant du désespoir à la haine, dans l’esprit de leurs victimes pour ensuite les manipuler plus aisément dans des buts toujours plus obscurs. Ces paroles sont très subtiles et se confondent souvent avec les pensées des individus, il est donc difficile de les en différencier. Ce talent de manipulation est donc un trait prononcé des Dieux très anciens parvenant à soumettre des personnalités comme Azshara, Neltharion ou encore des créatures titanesques tels les gardiens d'Ulduar. Les valeureux héros d'Azeroth y sont aussi sujets lors des combats contre ces entités, lorsqu'ils s'en rapprochent trop ou encore lorsqu’ils possèdent un objet rattaché aux Dieux très anciens. Objets : Boîte à secret de Yogg-Saron, Xal'atoh, reflet profané de Hurlesang La puissance des Dieux très anciens Comme on a pu le voir précédemment, les Dieux Très Anciens sont des créatures malfaisantes particulièrement puissantes. Cependant, cette puissance reste difficile à mesurer. Les Dieux Très Anciens possèdent finalement assez peu de puissance physique. Ce n’est pas cette puissance qui est présentée comme menaçante, d’autant plus qu’ils sont souvent enchaînés ou très affaiblis. C’est avant tout par leur pouvoir de nuisance que les Dieux Très Anciens sont considérés comme puissants. Lorsqu’on s’interroge sur la dangerosité entre la Légion Ardente et les Dieux Très Anciens, il est tout aussi malaisé de déterminer qui des deux est le plus dangereux. Il n’y a pas à l’heure actuelle eu de contacts directs connus entre les deux menaces. Seuls quelques personnages ont été sous l’influence des deux forces: Xavius, Azshara, … mais aucun d’eux n’a donné d’indice sur laquelle des deux forces est la plus puissante. S’il semble que les Dieux Très Anciens connaissent l’existence de la Légion Ardente, ce n’est pas le cas dans l’autre sens. Le seul indice que nous possédons pour comparer le pouvoir de ces deux grandes menaces vient de Krasus qui suppose que si les Dieux Très Anciens étaient libérés, même Sargeras les supplieraient pour une mort rapide.Livre : WarCraft, La Guerre des Anciens : Tome 3, L'Apocalypse, R. A. Knaak, 2005 Son propos est le seul indice que nous ayons à l’heure actuelle pour comparer la puissance des deux forces. Une mort définitive? La mort reste un concept très vague pour les Dieux Très Anciens. Ils sont décrits comme étant « hors du cycle ».Citation Héraut Volazj : "Ywaq maq oou; ywaq maq ssaggh. Ywaq ma shg'fhn." (Ils ne meurent pas car ils ne vivent pas. Ils sont hors du cycle.) Ainsi, bien que vaincus par les valeureux héros d’Azeroth, les Dieux Très Anciens ne sont pas morts pour autant. On peut supposer que C'Thun et Yogg-Saron, bien que défaits, possèdent toujours une activité minimale. Le cas de Y’shaarj est parlant. Bien que tué par les Titans, son cœur, seul élément qu’il reste de lui, possède toujours une activité minimale alimentant les Shas de Pandarie et possédant encore quelques pouvoirs dont Garrosh Hurlenfer fait usage. Un autre exemple existe lorsque Cho'gall essaya de ressusciter C'thun après que ce dernier fut vaincu par les valeureux héros d’Azeroth. C’thun parvint à transformer physiquement son adorateur Cho’gall et à parler à diverses personnes, malgré son état de mort apparente. Enfin, il semble assez inconcevable que de simple mortels puissent réussir là où même les Titans ont échoué. Pour toutes ces raisons, on peut penser que les Dieux Très Anciens, bien que détruits physiquement, reviendront pour terroriser le monde une fois encore... Histoire Arrivée sur Azeroth Au temps de l'Azeroth primordiale, les Dieux Très Anciens apparurent sur la planète. Asservissant les Seigneurs Élémentaires qui y vivaient, les Dieux Très Anciens se livrèrent une guerre sans merci les uns aux autres. Azeroth devint un champ de bataille très violent et ininterrompu, voyant se battre Ragnaros, Al'’Akir, Neptulon et Therazane entre eux et au nom des Dieux Très Anciens. On sait aussi qu'à un moment donné, N'zoth avec l'aide du seigneur de guerre Zon'ozz, mena ses armées de Sans-visages contre les forces combinées de C'Thun et Yogg-Saron.Article : Aperçu de la mise à jour 4.3 : l'Âme des Dragons Les Dieux Très Anciens ont ainsi régné sur une civilisation appelée "L'empire noir" et la plupart de leurs serviteurs les adorait comme un panthéon.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvJpncNZdls&t=2h17m30s Chris Metzen, Mists of Pandaria Launch Live Stream (en)] Guerre face aux Titans Lorsque les Titans arrivèrent en Azeroth et qu’ils constatèrent le désastre provoqué par cette guerre interminable, ils décidèrent d’y mettre un terme. Habitués à forger et organiser les mondes, les Titans durent d’abord se battre contre les cinq Dieux Très Anciens qui semaient le chaos. On ignore exactement comment se déroulèrent ces batailles entre tenants de l’ordre et partisans du chaos. Le résultat final fut qu’un Dieu Très Ancien perdit la vie, un autre fut laissé pour mort et les trois derniers furent emprisonnés sous la surface d’Azeroth. Des traces des combats entre Titans et Dieux Très Anciens sont encore visibles en Azeroth, comme au Glaive du Maître à Sombrivage : restes visibles du combat entre un serviteur des Titans et un serviteur des Dieux Très Anciens.Quête : Ne laissez aucune trace Défaits et vaincus, les Dieux Très Anciens ne purent s’opposer aux décisions des Titans. Ces derniers ordonnèrent Azeroth créant de nouvelles entités, construisant de nouveaux lieux. Parmi leurs travaux, les Titans établirent des prisons pour enfermer les Dieux Très Anciens ou ce qu'il en restait. Les Titans avaient en effet découvert que les Dieux Très Anciens étaient directement liés à Azeroth elle-même. La mort des Dieux Très Anciens, en plus de provoquer des désastres comme les Shas de Pandarie, aurait pour conséquence immédiate la destruction d'Azeroth elle-même.Citation Tribunal des Âges (en) : Kaddrak yells: Accessing. Creators arrived to extirpate symbiotic infection. Assessment revealed that Old God infestation had grown malignant. Excising parasites would result in loss of host ''-- '''Brann Bronzebeard yells:' If they killed the Old Gods Azeroth would have been destroyed. 'Kaddrak yells:' Correct. Creators neutralized parasitic threat and contained it within the host. Leur travail achevé, les Titans quittèrent la planète. Les Dieux Très Anciens se retrouvèrent confinés sous Azeroth, gardés par des serviteurs des Titans, ne pouvant que planifier et manigancer leur retour futur sur le devant de la scène. Premiers temps de l’emprisonnement Au fil des millénaires, les Dieux Très Anciens suivirent de loin en loin les évolutions d’Azeroth, l’apparition de nouvelles races, les créatures dotées de puissants pouvoirs, … Durant cette période d’emprisonnement, Yogg-Saron parvint à créer la malédiction de la chair.Citation : Tribunal des Ages Grâce à cette invention qu’il réussit à disséminer dans tout Azeroth, les fidèles alliés des Titans qui étaient constitués de pierre et de roche, devinrent progressivement des êtres de chair. Cette malédiction affecta bien des races : les Vrykuls de fer, les Tol'virs, les Nains de fer et les Gnomes mécaniques ainsi que les Mogus. De nombreuses races d’Azeroth sont, dans une certaine mesure, nées de la volonté des Titans et de celle des Dieux Très Anciens : les Humains, les Nains, les Gnomes ou encore les Gobelins.Quête : Rendez-vous, sinon !... Exactement ! D’autre part, après le combat de Tyr et des proto-drakes contre Galakrond, les Titans accordèrent de puissants pouvoirs à cinq proto-drakes qui devinrent alors les cinq aspects dragons : Alexstraza, Ysera, Nozdormu, Malygos et Neltharion.Livre : Le crépuscule des aspects, R. A. Knaak, 2013 En particulier, Neltharion avait reçu de Khaz’Goroth le pouvoir de régner sur les terres et les profondeurs d’Azeroth. Ce don se révéla néfaste pour l’aspect du Vol noir qui se retrouva involontairement en contact avec les Dieux Très Anciens emprisonnés dans les tréfonds d’Azeroth. A force de chuchotements et de murmures, les Dieux Très Anciens et notamment N'Zoth firent de Neltharion leur allié indéfectible : un agent double au service de ces êtres chaotiques qui se renomma lui-même Aile-de-Mort. N'zoth enfin, profita probablement de cette longue période d'emprisonnement pour débuter son infiltration du Rêve d’Émeraude récemment créé et commandé par Ysera. Ce plan parallèle, représentant Azeroth sous sa forme pure et naturelle sans l'influence des races évoluées, commença à être lentement corrompu par l'action de N'zoth et de ses alliés. Cette corruption singulière fut nommée par la suite, le Cauchemar Reptilien.Livre : Hurlorage, R. A. Knaak, 2011 Ses conséquences les plus dramatiques ne seront révélées que beaucoup plus tard. Il ne s'agissait là que des prémisses du Cauchemar. Guerre des Anciens Première tentative Lorsque les fiers Kaldorei fidèles à Azshara décidèrent d'invoquer la Légion ardente en Azeroth via le Puits d'Éternité, les Dieux Très Anciens y virent une occasion inespérée de se libérer de leurs prisons. Ils décidèrent alors de favoriser l’arrivée de Sargeras en Azeroth qui leur permettrait de se libérer et par la suite de reprendre les rênes de la planète. C’est ainsi qu’ils chuchotèrent à Neltharion la création d’un artéfact d’une puissance considérable qui devrait rassembler les forces des Aspects, celles des Dieux Très Anciens et celles de la Légion ardente. Neltharion prétendant créer un artéfact uniquement pour lutter contre la Légion ardente parvint à convaincre les autres Aspects de céder une part de leur puissance dans l'âme des dragons. Lorsque les Aspects menèrent un premier assaut contre les troupes de démons invoquées par les fidèles d’Azshara, Neltharion fit usage de l’âme des Dragons tuant indifféremment démons, fidèles d’Azshara et alliés des dragons. Horrifiés, les autres aspects tentèrent d’empêcher Neltharion d’user de la puissance de l’artefact. C’est alors qu’Aile-de-Mort révéla son double-jeu. Il retourna l’âme des dragons contre les autres aspects, décimant le vol bleu de Malygos et obligeant les Aspects à fuir et à abandonner leurs alliés dans la guerre des Anciens. Malgré l’abandon des dragons, les troupes de Malfurion Hurlorage et de Tyrande Murmevent décidèrent d’enrayer l’apparition de la Légion ardente en détruisant le Puits d’Éternité. Les combats entre les différentes armées, l’usage abusif de magie dans les combats et la volonté des partisans de Malfurion de détruire le Puits finirent par aboutir et le Puits implosa, contrecarrant les plans des Dieux Très Anciens. Seconde tentative De nombreuses années plus tard, les Dieux Très Anciens envahirent le royaume du Temps de Nozdormu pour donner une seconde chance à ce plan.Livres : La Guerre des Anciens (trois tomes), R. A. Knaak. Cette fois-ci ils retournèrent dans le passé et décidèrent d’utiliser l’âme des dragons pour favoriser le passage de Sargeras en Azeroth. Après qu’Aile-de-mort ait trahi les autres aspects, les Dieux Très Anciens parvinrent d’une manière ou d’une autre à faire comprendre à Sargeras le potentiel de l’artefact et son importance dans l’ouverture d’un passage pour la Légion ardente. Pour autant, ils n'aboutirent pas à leur fin. En effet, Nozdormu parvint à contacter Krasus qui retourna dans le passé avec Broxigar et Rhonin pour empêcher le changement des cours du Temps. Broxigar et Malfurion (du passé) parvinrent à récupérer l’âme des dragons en passant par le rêve d’Emeraude. Ils furent tout-de-suite capturés par Illidan et Varo'then qui étaient au service d’Azshara. L’artéfact arriva alors aux mains des démons et Sargeras l’utilisa pour ouvrir le portail. Cependant, Illidan et Malfurion tentèrent de contrer cette ouverture. Les Dieux Très Anciens mobilisèrent leur puissance pour les détourner de leur objectif, mais les deux frères réussirent à échapper à leur emprise. De plus, au même moment, Aile-de-Mort participa à la ruine du plan de ses maîtres. Ceux-ci avaient instigué chez Neltharion une telle possessivité à l’égard de l’âme des dragons, qu’il refusa que son trésor ne soit utilisé contre sa volonté. Après la découverte du vol de son trésor Aile-de-Mort tenta de le récupérer pendant que Sargeras l’utilisait. Cette intervention obligea les Dieux Très Anciens à contenir Aile-de-Mort alors que les Kaldorei menés par Tyrande, Malfurion et Illidan réussirent à repousser l’invasion de la Légion, reprendre possession de l’artéfact et faire exploser le Puits. Ces évènements révèlent surtout qu’à défaut d’avoir les mêmes objectifs, la Légion ardente et les Dieux Très Anciens sont en capacité de s’allier dans un intérêt mutuel de court terme. Sargeras n’ayant jamais franchi le portail, on ignore ce qu’il serait arrivé si le Titan déchu avait rencontré les Dieux Très Anciens. Guerre des Sables Changeants Avec la Guerre des Sables changeants, on découvre que les Dieux Très Anciens ne se sont pas contentés d’influencer des évènements ou de corrompre des créations titanesques, ils ont aussi regroupé des armées qui se positionnent et se préparent à reprendre Azeroth. C'thun réfugié dans la forteresse d’Ahn’Qiraj a reconstitué une armée à partir de silithides qu’il a façonné à son image. C’est la naissance des Qiraji, une armée insectoïde intelligente menée par le Général Rajaxx. Cette armée sortit d’Ahn’Qiraj et déferla sur Silithus qui était gardé par les Elfes de la Nuit. C’est le début de la Guerre des Sables changeant. Quête obsolète : L'appel Menés par Fandral Forteramure et son fils Valstann Forteramure, les troupes des Elfes de la Nuit parvinrent à contenir efficacement la menace des Qiraji tout en ignorant l’entité cachée derrière cet assaut. Cependant, les Empereurs Jumeaux virent une faille dans le commandement de cette armée au travers du lien fort qui unissait Fandral à son fils Valstann. Rajaxx parvint à isoler Valstann de son père et le capturer avant de le mettre à mort devant les troupes des Elfes de la Nuit. Assommées par la mort de Valstann et la chute de Sudevent, les armées des Elfes de la Nuit cédèrent du terrain jusqu’en Tanaris. C’thun se rapprochait de son objectif. Cependant, les dragons des différents vols rallièrent les Elfes de la Nuit et parvinrent à repousser les troupes Qiraji dans leur royaume avant de sceller les portes d’Ahn’Qiraj pour contenir la menace.Nouvelle : La guerre des Sables changeants, M. Neilson C’thun restait alors largement inconnu de ces adversaires. Il avait perdu cette bataille mais il continua de reprendre des forces en vue d’un futur assaut. La redécouverte des Dieux Très Anciens L’existence des Dieux Très Anciens fut longtemps oubliée par les civilisations d’Azeroth qui ne furent pas immédiatement confrontées à ceux-ci. Les légendes étaient lointaines et les problèmes immédiats des peuples d’Azeroth ne les menaient pas vers une confrontation directe avec les Dieux Très Anciens. Cependant, les récents évènements sont emprunts d’une marque plus sombre que d’habitude. L’ombre des Dieux très Anciens plane sur Azeroth et ses peuples. Les Dieux très anciens d'Azeroth Depuis le début de World of Warcraft, il a été fait mention de cinq Dieux Très Anciens présents sur Azeroth. En dépit de légères contradictions dans la Trilogie de la guerre des Anciens (on ne mentionne que trois Dieux Très Anciens enfermés, ce qui est supposément le cas puisque C’thun et Y’shaarj ont été laissés pour morts), ce chiffre est toujours d’actualité. Il est dit qu’après leur lutte contre les Titans, un Dieu Très Ancien fut tué par les Titans, un deuxième fut laissé pour mort et les trois derniers furent enfermés sous la surface d’Azeroth. Si les Titans laissèrent en vie trois dieux très Anciens, ce n’est pas tant par miséricorde que par peur des conséquences de leurs morts. En effet, la mort de Y’shaarj fut suivi d’une malédiction que ce dernier lança. Les conséquences de cette malédiction étaient plus redoutables que l’existence même du Dieu Très Ancien. De plus, une rumeur voudrait que l’existence de ces cinq Dieux Très Anciens soit intimement liée à l’existence d’Azeroth (SOURCE). Ainsi si les cinq Dieux Très Anciens venaient à mourir, c’est Azeroth elle-même qui en pâtirait. En conséquence, les Titans préférèrent enfermer les derniers Dieux Très Anciens en vie. La liste suivante présente brièvement les cinq Dieux Très Anciens présents sur Azeroth par ordre d’apparition dans le jeu. C'thun C'thun est le premier Dieu Très Ancien que nous redécouvrons. Il s’agit du Dieu très Ancien du Chaos, que les Titans avaient laissé pour mort. Cependant, au fil des siècles, C’thun a survécu et a formé une nouvelle armée composée de Qiraji, une race de créatures insectoïdes menaçant le Sud de Kalimdor. Servant sa volonté, les Qiraji s’apprêtent à ressortir d’Ahn'Qiraj et à relancer un conflit aussi dangereux et néfaste que la Guerre des Sables changeants. Yogg-Saron Yogg-Saron est le deuxième Dieu Très Ancien que nous rencontrons. Enfermé dans les entrailles d’un complexe titanesque, Ulduar, Yogg-Saron est le dieu de la Mort. Il est responsable de nombreux méfaits sur Azeroth : la malédiction de la chair Citation : Tribunal des Âges, la corruption de l’Arbre Monde Vordrassil ou encore la folie de LokenDescription officielle : Ulduar et Loken. Alors qu’on le pensait solidement enfermé dans Ulduar, Brann Barbe-de-Bronze découvre que Yogg-Saron est presque entièrement libéré de ses liens. N'Zoth N'Zoth est le troisième Dieu Très Ancien dont nous entendons parler. Sans jamais l’avoir directement rencontré, on apprend qu’il est responsable de la corruption du Rêve d'Émeraude, qu’il a sans doute pactisé avec Azshara lors de l’explosion du Puits d’Éternité et qu’il est l’un des responsables de la folie de Neltharion.Livre : L'effondrement, C. Golden, 2010 Possiblement enfermé sous l’océan, il représente une menace qui ne pourra pas être ignorée éternellement. Y'Shaarj Y'Shaarj est le quatrième Dieu Très Ancien dont on entend parler. Il est celui que les Titans ont tué durant leur guerre. Dans son ultime expiration, il a maudit les territoires alentours de sa mort donnant naissance aux Shas, entités indépendantes de la volonté de Y’Shaarj. Quête : L'ombre de l'empire Même si on ne le rencontre pas en tant que tel, on découvre qu’un reste de sa conscience demeure dans son cœur, que les Titans ont mis à l’abri pour que personne ne le découvre et ne risque de le réveiller … Le cinquième d'entre eux Puisqu’il en existe cinq, l’existence d’un ultime Dieu Très Ancien est fortement probable. On ne sait rien du tout à son sujet, ni son nom, ni son emplacement, ni son influence. Il est aussi inconnu que dangereux et il y a fort à parier que le jour où il se révèlera, Azeroth sera en grand danger... Les alliés des Dieux très anciens Les Dieux Très Anciens sont souvent les instigateurs des grands chamboulements d’Azeroth (la Guerre des sables changeants, le Cataclysme, …) mais ils sont rarement sur les premières lignes. De nombreux alliés les supportent et leurs armées sont diverses. Ces alliés se distinguent entre fidèles des Dieux Très Anciens et les alliés de circonstances qui y trouvent un intérêt. Les premiers soutiens des Dieux Très Anciens, sont les Sans-Visages. Ces créatures étaient présentes sur Azeroth avant l’arrivée des Titans et représentent une armée dévouée aux Dieux Très Anciens, particulièrement Yogg-Saron et N'Zoth. D’autres créatures sont très proches des Dieux Très Anciens, tout en étant seulement leurs serviteurs : elles sont appelées les Antiques. Bien que très puissants, les Antiques ne sont pas des Dieux Très Anciens. Ils existent depuis Warcraft III avec Shub'Jarath le Corrupteur. Dans Cataclysme, les valeureux héros d’Azeroth rencontrent plusieurs autres Antiques : Iso'rath, Go'rath et Shu'ma. Les membres du Marteau du Crépuscule sont aussi des troupes des Dieux Très Anciens. On les retrouve en Silithus, dans les profondeurs de Brassenoire, dans Azjol-Nerub ou encore dans les Hautes-terres du Crépuscule où se situe leur bastion. Cette secte sert différents intérêts mais le culte aux Dieux Très Anciens est le fondement même de son existence. Il s'agit d'un groupe composée de races très diverses. Certains descendants des Aqir servent aussi les Dieux Très Anciens comme les Qiraji ou les Mantides (dans la mesure où ceux-ci forment bien une civilisation descendant des Aqir). Enfin plusieurs autres races agissent dans une certaine mesure au nom des Dieux Très Anciens. Souvent ils y trouvent aussi un intérêt : le Vol Noir, les Nagas d’Azshara, les Furlborgs de Vordrassil, … Clin d’œil Les Dieux Anciens sont l'une des nombreuses références au Mythe de Cthulhu de l'écrivain américain Howard Phillips Lovecraft. Dans ses nouvelles, Lovecraft évoque l'existence de créatures extraterrestres et/ou divines tels que les Grands Anciens, les Dieux Très Anciens ou les Dieux Extérieurs. Certains dirigeaient le monde avant l'existence de l'homme mais ont été depuis enfermés. Ils désirent revenir dans notre galaxie pour soumettre le monde à nouveau, et comptent y parvenir grâce à des cultes secrets et des sorciers à leur solde. La plus connue de ces créatures est appelée Cthulhu. Cette source d'inspiration est flagrante entre les noms des créatures de Lovecraft et ceux des DTA : Cthulhu --> C'thun, Yog-Sothoth --> Yogg Saron, Shub-Niggurath --> Y'shaarj, Zoth-Ommog --> N'zoth. En reconstruction Rumeurs et Spéculations *Un premier point de spéculation majeur porte sur l'identité du cinquième et supposément dernier DTA. Dans les romans de Lovecraft, il est fait mention d'un "Sultan des démons" prénommé Azathoth. La ressemblance avec le nom d'Azeroth étant très forte, certains joueurs estiment que la planète elle-même serait ce dernier DTA. D'autres spéculations se fondent sur l'aspect physique d'Irion qui serait le dernier DTA, puisque Lovecraft donne à l'une de ces créatures l'aspect d'un homme au teint bistre de type égyptien connu sous le nom du Pharaon Noir, cet être serait sorti des ombres antiques des pyramides égyptiennes. D'autres encore, voient dans Élune, Hakkar ou encore Arak le dernier DTA. *Un autre grand point de spéculation porte sur les références nombreuses à Ny'alotha. Dans WoW, les éléments qui évoquent Ny'alotha semblent indiquer qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de ville. Certains joueurs localiseraient ce lieu sous les Clairières de Tirisfal, d'autres sous les mers d'Azeroth. Là encore, peu d'informations concrètes existent sur ce sujet. *L'emplacement des DTA est aussi sujet à spéculation. Avant la sortie de Mists of Pandaria, des joueurs imaginaient que les DTA étaient enfermés dans des lieux qui sur un planisphère formaient une pentagramme. Avec le coeur de Y'shaarj en Pandarie, cette théorie disparut. En lieu et place de cette hypothèse, il est parfois supposé qu'il y aurait un DTA par continent d'Azeroth, plus un dernier sous le Maelstrom. Les joueurs rivalisent d'imagination pour déterminer, si cette hypothèse est juste, où se trouverait le DTA des Royaumes de l'Est. *Le dernier métier secondaire, l'archéologie, a permis de retrouver une relique très suspecte parmi les ruines nérubiennes. Il s'agit de la boite à secret du DTA Yogg-Saron. Le joueur possédant cet objet peut tenter de l'ouvrir, mais en vain, au lieu de cela, le joueur recevra des chuchotements de la part du Dieu. Voici la liste complète des chuchotements que ce dernier recevra : thumb|right|400px|Les murmures de Yogg-Saron, le Dieu Très Ancien. - Le cœur du dieu noyé est de glace noire. - Ces visions quand vous dormez, sont-elles des rêves, ou une tentative d'échapper aux horreurs de la réalité. - Les étoiles traînent des courants glacés qui font frissonner les hommes dans le noir. - Regardez autour de vous. Ils vont tous vous trahir. Fuyez en hurlant vers la sombre forêt. - Dans la cité engloutie, il dort en rêvant. - A la fin, vous serez seul. - Le vide aspire votre âme. Dévorer lentement le satisfait. - Il n'y a pas de distinction claire entre le réel et l’irréel. - Les poissons connaissent tous les secrets. Ils connaissent le froid. Ils connaissent le noir. - Les esprits torturés de vos ancêtres s'accrochent à vous, hurlant en silence. Ils semblent être très nombreux. - Dans la cité endormie de Ny'alotha n'errent que des choses démentes. - Vous résistez. Vous vous accrochez à la vie, comme si ça avait la moindre importance. Vous apprendrez. - Dans le monde de Ny'alotha, il n'y a que le sommeil. - Ny'alotha est une cité de crimes anciens, horribles et innombrables. - Y'knath k'th'rygg k'yi mrr'ungha gr'mula. - Au fond de l'océan, même la lumière doit mourir. - Chaque endroit, chaque chose, tout a une âme. Et toutes les âmes peuvent être dévorées. - Même la mort peut mourir. - Ouvrez-moi ! Ouvrez-moi ! Ouvrez-moi ! Alors seulement vous pourrez connaître la paix. - Les maisons silencieuses des bois qui nous observent ne cessent jamais de rêver. Les démolir serait un acte de miséricorde. - Vous avez fait le même rêve ? Un bouc noir à sept yeux, qui observe de dehors. Les Dieux Très Anciens auraient pour certains un lieu propre, une cité ou ils se cachent de toute vie. La localisation de Ny'Alotha n'est pour le moment pas connue. Bien que ceci est un clin d’œil au célèbre Appel de Ctulhu de H.P.Lovecraft, beaucoup pensent que dans cette ville angoissante réside un Dieu Très Ancien, N'Zoth, qui est le principal acteur du cauchemar d'émeraude. Bien que ça ne reste que des spéculations, ces chuchotements représentent pour certains un futur Raid dans une future expansion. Galeries OldGods.png|C'Thun Yogg-Saron_Blizzard_com.jpg|Yogg Saron y_shaarj_by_manticora_miorro-d6tmejx.jpg|representation de Y'shaarj N'zoth_V2.jpg|Apparence de N'Zoth (Spéculé) de:Alte Götteren:Old GodsCatégorie:DieuxRéférences Catégorie:Dieux très anciens